


Downfall

by FlyMe_ToVenus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMe_ToVenus/pseuds/FlyMe_ToVenus
Summary: "Maybe it was luck finding you on the side of the road like that," Negan said with a sly smirk as he gently lifted Luna's chin with the edge of Lucille."Or maybe it was fate," she replied with a dark smile.******Negan and Luna meet in an unexpected way. He finds her almost dead on the side of the road. With no bite marks visible, he deems her clean and takes her back to the Sanctuary. As time passes, he becomes close with her, but little does he know she has a dark secret that may overthrow his entire empire.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short! This is my first time writing a TWD fanfic ever. Any feedback or comments or kudos are highly appreciated! Please be patient as I try to write my way through this! :)

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Negan asked. "Dwight, pull over." He observed the body lying on the ground. A woman, beaten and bloodied. "I don't think she's turned yet, Dwight. Stay close." Once Dwight pulled the caravan over, Negan got out, holding Lucille close. The woman was passed out, but still breathing. Negan poked the woman with Lucille's barbed wire. He heard a slight moan and then the woman opened her eyes. She whimpered softly and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him and froze in fear.

"Hey, don't worry, darlin'. I'm not gonna hurt you. Yet. What's your name, sweetheart?" Negan asked, pressing Lucille against his leg slightly, ready to attack if needed.

The woman looked him dead in the eye. "Luna," she replied. "W-Who are you?"

Negan smirked and he then looked at Dwight and then Luna again. "Negan," he replied simply. "You been bit?"

Luna nodded no. "No, just weak." Negan raised an eyebrow and he bent down and he examined her quickly by pressing on her and turning her body side to side with Lucille. He then looked at Dwight. "Get her in," he said. "She's clean and could use some help." He then turned to Luna again. "You're lucky. I just saved you," he said. "Just so we're clear though, I get you help and you work for me now, understand?"

Luna looked him in the eye and tried to get up. She knew any help was better than no help.

"I said, you work for me now," he repeated. "Understand?"

Luna nodded and Negan helped her up. He then had Dwight help her into the back of the caravan and they went back to the Sanctuary.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short! I'm still learning how to write better and more effectively. 
> 
> Any feedback, comments, or kudos or anything is greatly appreciated!

Once they arrived back at the Sanctuary, Negan got out of the van. He held Lucille over his shoulder and he had his men open the back. He saw Luna curled up in a ball in the corner of the back, wrists tied. He had his men get her out and he had her on her knees. "So," he said. "Luna. What did you do before the world died?"

Luna looked up at him. "I owned a corporate empire with my dad," she replied, just tired.

Negan raised an eyebrow. "What kind of empire?" he asked curiously.

"That's confidential," she replied.

"Sweetheart, nothing is confidential anymore. It's not like you worked for the mafia, right?" he teased. He grinned and he looked her dead in the eye. "Other than a good leader, what else are you useful for?"

Luna adjusted her position and she pushed her shoulders back. "Shooting, scavenging...surviving," she replied snarkily. She looked him in the eye back and observed his features. Black leather jacket. Salt and pepper beard. Eyes the color of a forest at sunset. Dangerous, yet handsome.

Negan looked at her closely. "Good," he said. "We could use more people like you. Dwight, take our new recruit to her room please. I have a feeling she's very valuable."

Dwight nodded and he took Luna to her new room.

**********  
"So, you passed the intelligence tests, the special skills tests, and the self-defense tests...with flying colors. That's good," Negan chimed. He was sitting at the head of the table in a large conference room in the higher levels of the building. His closest workers were sitting along the sides of the table as Luna sat across from Negan.

"I'm going to give you three choices," he said as he picked some dried brain matter off of Lucille. "One. You can be one of my many wives. Two. You can be a scavenger with some of the general population. Or three. Work alongside me and Dwight and the others here. The best of the best. You have 24 hours to decide."

Luna looked at him, a different look in her eye. "I've already decided," she replied. "Option 3."

Negan looked her dead in the eye and nodded. "Yes ma'am," he said. "As you wish. Simon, show Miss Luna to her new room."

"Henderson," Luna replied sternly, glaring at Negan. "Miss Henderson."


	3. 3

Simon opened the door to her new room. Luna looked around, surprised by the space and how open it was. Simon closed the door once she went in and Luna looked around.

The walls were a slate grey with lighter grey, almost white, accents. Against the wall was a queen sized bed with white sheets and covers. Luna smiled and she sat down on the bed. She hadn't slept in a bed in 3 years. She was thankful. It was a nice upgrade from the cold cell floor Dwight had taken her to the night before. She looked around the room more and then spotted her backpack.

She got up quickly and ran over, looking for her clothes. She saw her clothes there, washed and dried and rolled in her backpack. She raised an eyebrow, knowing her clothes were a little dirty before. She wasn't going to question the hospitality. She changed out of her dirty clothes and changed into the clean set. She saw a black dress and a pair of heels on the dresser with a note.

"Just in case you change your mind. - Negan"

Luna scoffed and smirked. "Never," she huffed lightly. She set her dirty clothes aside and she laid on the bed again. She relaxed and for once felt at peace. Now was the time to plan.

_____________________________

After a nap, Luna began writing in her notebook she had. Devising up a plan to overthrow the man who brought her here. She knew if she defeated him, his empire would crumble if not succumb to her power.

After writing for a few hours, Luna heard a heavy knock on the door. She shut her notebook and stuffed it back into her backpack. "Come in," she said.

Negan came in and he grinned. "How do you like your new room?" He asked. His smile looked slightly venomous and Luna liked it.

Luna smiled. "Very spacious. I love it," she replied. She winked and then looked at Lucille. "Thank you."

Negan smirked. "You're welcome," he replied. He noticed her staring at Lucille. "Don't worry. She doesn't bite. This is Lucille. My pride and joy. And she is awesome!"

"Lucille? Why that name?" Luna asked.

"That's the name of my deceased wife. She's a rotting Walker now. I didn't have the guts to kill her."

Luna looked him in the eye and then at Lucille again. "Sorry for your loss," she replied. She knew immediately one of his weaknesses would be the bat and his wife. She began thinking again.

"It's okay. It is what it is," he said. As he spoke about the Sanctuary and what they do there Luna examined his body up and down as if hunting down her prey. Long slender legs. Tone, well-defined body. Handsome face. Yet weakness with age. She knew he had to be older. Late 40s possibly. Early 50s. She knew she was only 35 and had the advantage of youth. But lack of strength. She knew Negan could kill her in a split second so she decided to tread lightly around her new boss and watch her moves carefully.

She especially knew she'd have to watch her feelings. One of her core weaknesses was falling in love. Gradually, but when it happened, it happened hard. She smiled up at Negan.

"You get all that?" He asked, poking Lucille towards her face to get her attention.

Luna nodded. "Yes sir," she said. She knew she'd have to play life his way for a while and for once, she was okay with that.

"Good. Now who are you?" He asked, almost growling the phrase.

"I am Negan."


	4. 4

As weeks passed under Negan's reign, Luna was planning more and more every night. She kept her notebook in her backpack and her backpack hidden. She planned to seduce him and make him fall in love with her. Once he was wrapped around her finger she planned to destroy his empire.

Negan knocked on her door. He was in a white t-shirt and dark grey jeans. He was wearing his boots as usual and holding Lucille. He had a plate in his other hand with breakfast for her. "Hungry?" He asked smirking. "Here's some food."

Luna looked up at him and took the plate of food. She smiled. "So, Negan," she said softly. "Please. Sit." She smiled and she began to lightly pick at her food. "I want to get to know you better."

Negan looked her in the eye and was unsure, but understood her desire to know. He nodded and he sat down in one of the chairs in her room, leaning back. "What would you like to know?" he asked.

"You," she replied sweetly as she ate her breakfast. "Who are you? How did you become leader of this group? The Saviors, right?"

Negan looked her in the eye and smirked. "As you wish, darlin'," he began. "Before the world basically died, I worked with teenagers. Sports. All that stuff. My wife died and the world died with her. She turned into one of those Walkers. I didn't know who she was anymore. But I knew that this...thing...was no longer my wife. I didn't have the guts to kill her. I knew that deep down, she was still my wife. Even though she was dead...and now a walking corpse."

Luna looked at him. "Hold on....you had a wife? Why do you have so many wives now if you just had the one before?"

Negan glared at her to keep quiet and for him to finish. He waited a couple of seconds and then continued, shifting his position in his seat. "Her name was Lucille. She was my everything and I did her so wrong. When we learned she had cancer I couldn't handle it. I was the worst possible husband and I cheated on her. I don't think she ever forgave me. I can't even forgive myself." He smirked and he shook his head in frustration. 

He looked at Lucille and then at Luna. "So, that should help with the multiple wives question. It's a way to fill this gaping hole in my heart and keep this dick at bay. That what you wanted to know?"

Luna looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry," she replied softly. "I'm sure you loved Lucille very much."

Negan nodded. "I loved her with my whole heart. Even when I was an idiot and cheated on her. I still loved her. Even when she died and turned right there in the hospital...Oh well. Don't you have stuff I need you to do? Finish your food and talk to Simon. That's enough for one day." He got up and he held Lucille and left her room.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so short and that it took so long for an update! I've had really annoying writers block lately with hardly any inspiration, but it's slowly coming back! So, for those who have kept reading (and are actually enjoying it!), thank you! Your support means a lot!

"So," Simon chuckled. "What are you not good at?"

Luna smirked as she held the gun and aimed at the target, pulling the trigger and hitting a bullseye every time. "I'm quite universal in my skills. Before the apocalypse...or whatever this is...I worked for a secret corporation."

"Like....?" he asked.

"Like groups you shouldn't mess with," she replied.

"Like Mafia?" he asked. "Or gang stuff?"

"Something like that," she said, shooting another bullseye. She didn't want a soul to know she had been in a mafia gang before the apocalypse and was a great-granddaughter of Al Capone. "So, what's the next trial? Or challenge?"

"I-I don't know," he said. "You've passed them all with flying colors so far..." He looked at one of the Saviors. "Go get Negan."

The man nodded and ran off to go get Negan.

*****

"What do you mean she's perfect?" Negan asked. "Nobody is perfect. Everyone has a flaw. We just need to find hers."

Luna looked him in the eye. "Good luck finding it," she said.

"Thank you," Negan teased. "I'm sure we'll find it soon." He looked her in the eye in return and smirked softly. "Very, very soon."

"I highly doubt that, but good luck, old man," she scoffed.

Negan raised an eyebrow. "Oh snap! I think I found myself a keeper," he teased. "All the other wives can go. I want her all to myself." He had a venomous look in his eye and was determined to break her.

Simon and Luna were dismissed and Negan watched the world outside as he cleaned off Lucille from the days kills.


End file.
